


他奔赴于你的怀抱， 如同海浪崩于岸礁

by BerylAnn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death and Resurrection, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Peter Hale, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter和Stiles的手腕上有着对方的名字。命运开了个残酷无比的玩笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他奔赴于你的怀抱， 如同海浪崩于岸礁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Throws Himself Against You, Like the Sea Crashing Over a Jagged Shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177905) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



1、  
你第一次见到他，心跳就漏了一拍，灵魂也溅出火花，可你只能装作什么都没有发生。他是那么年轻，还有着大好前途。你太老，也太支离破碎。你再无法从又一场火灾中幸存。然而你的双唇间还是流出那些字句。那隐秘的坦白。那个名字，以草书写就，潦乱不堪、近乎涂鸦，自你出生之日便出现在你手腕上。你看着他，笑了起来，感到全身都充满了自己本无权感受的勇气。

“你就是Stiles吧。”

 

2、  
你拉着他的手腕放到唇边，引诱着他进入你的疯狂小世界。在他的手腕上，你看到了证明你想法的铁证——你的名字Peter，黑色的字迹工整清晰。而他慌乱地挣脱开来。

“我不想变得跟你一样。”他说。

言外之意，他不想要你。

 

3、  
别再去想了，他竟是那么适时地往你身上投掷了燃烧弹。那是你唯一所能理解的爱。那种使人变得残暴疯狂的爱，那种混有自我憎恨的爱。死之于你，如同解放。

 

4、  
可你又重回人间了，如同潜伏在角落的黑影。他不信任你。和他一样，你也不信任你自己。但他的名字依旧在你的手腕上，现在的字迹甚至更深更明显，根本无法忽视。

 

5、  
这是继停车场被拒后，你第二次与他独处。你虚弱得无法战斗，因此狼群把你和他留在了你侄子的顶层公寓里。他言语轻佻，你不甘示弱地以调戏反击，只为了看到他怒火中烧的表情。你故意拉起袖子。他低头看到你的手腕，眼睛盯在上面整整有三十秒。可你们之间没有一人开口说话。

 

6、  
他第一次碰你的时候，满是慌乱与绝望。三更半夜的，他突然出现在你的公寓里，将你推到墙上，亲吻你，磨蹭你。

“我不想死，”他低语着，“有人在谋杀处子，而我不想死。”

如果你是个好人，你会推开他。可你从来没有声称过自己是名善人。你是那么自私。他奔赴你的怀抱，如同海浪崩于岸礁。你带他到床上，他在你的身下是那样美好。他的唇间呢喃着你的名字。高潮来时，他的指甲掐进了你的肩膀。而你希冀着那伤痕永不消褪。

他离开之后，你的胸口处漫起一股奇异的阵痛。

拥有过，也不能解你的渴望。

 

7、  
之后有好几周，他都刻意避着你。

 

8、  
他回来找你了，为了寻求信息。你给他说了个小故事，故事讲的是Derek的眼睛怎么发生变化的。他看向你，欣喜若狂却又半信半疑。那天夜深之后，他爬回到你的床上。

“我恨你，”他这么说道，哪怕你正在他身内挺动。

那句话伤你伤得比你以为的更深。

 

9、  
他太过频繁的牺牲他自己了。他总是把小蠢货Scott McCall放于他自身安危之前。他手腕上的名字不是Scott。这不公平。你才应该是那个让他为之赴死的人。哪怕这个念头令你惊慌，但却是你最后的妥协。只要能让Stiles爱上你，为他死再多次你都在所不惜。可问题摆在眼前，你不知道Stiles到底会不会爱上你。而你甚至找不到理由去责备他。看看你自己吧。

 

10、  
最后，他以自杀来挽回他的父亲。重回人间的他与以前不再相同。他变得空洞、阴沉、惊惶失措。就在他死去那一晚，在他重获呼吸之后，他紧拥住你就如他之前从没抱过一样。

“你为什么不告诉我？”他问道，声音颤抖着。

“嗯？”

“你为什么不告诉我，那里除了黑暗别无他物。”

“我觉得你应该不会想知道的。”

 

11、  
他再度疏远你。但这一次，你怀疑原因与上一次不同。他并没有逃离你的视野。甚至比起过去，他找你找得更为频繁。但时不时地，你察觉得到，他心不在此处。他看上去更像是在半睡半醒。

 

12、  
之后，你彻底和他断了联系。你试图把他找出来。有一天晚上，你从他房间窗口爬了进去。然后他用一根棒球棒给你来了重重一击，一边还告诉你他再也不想见到你了。你的自尊受创过重，以至于你根本没察觉到个中含意。你白痴到居然没发现异常，可爱令你盲目。

 

13、你看见Stiles被绑在Scott McCall的沙发上，可你知道那不是他。一切都讲得通了。他的性格大变，自我隔离。他被附身了，那个恶魔正试图夺取他的躯壳。你讨厌帮人，可现在救回Stiles比什么都重要。因此，你将两个笨拙鲁莽的青少年送入了他的意识，希望他们能将他救出。

 

14、  
当一切尘埃落定，他颤栗着。他身上的黑暗如附骨之蛆，哪怕那个恶魔已被驱逐。一切都变了。他的凝视中除了怀疑还有悲伤。除却怜悯与共鸣，你什么也给不了他。其他人根本不懂，死而复生、活在与灵魂不合的躯壳里是什么感觉。

 

15、  
“我喜欢伤害人群，”他在你颈间抽气着，“我享受那种感觉。那让我觉得自己很强大。”

你的利爪滑下他的背，你在他体内挺动得更深。在他开始颤抖的时候，你紧紧地抱住他。

“如果你想被审判或被谴责，那你可来错了地方。”你大笑着，气喘吁吁，得意洋洋。

“我爱你，”他说道，声音低哑，带着你从来没体验过的愧疚，“可我不想爱你。”

“我一直都爱着你。”这或许是第一次，你说出一番甜言蜜语，而当中不包含一丝谎言的痕迹。

 

16、  
尽管一切都很明显，他还是坚持要告诉所有人。他把手腕上的名字露了出来，好像是在为他自己找了个理由。或许他真是这么打算。如果你们二人不是那么的契合、同样那么的堕落，或许他真的需要解释一下，为什么他会和你在一起。

真相就是，他绝不会去拯救你。他也不会让你变得更好也更加完整。他就是爱着你现在的样子。你扭曲而又苦涩，说出的每一句话都带有恶毒的深意。

你喜欢过去的他、现在的他以及将来的他。你们二人都不完美，内心都已腐坏，完全没有任何需要去欺骗彼此。你绝不会对他说谎。

他也算不上是你遗失的部分，他只是另一个支离破碎的人，你可以缠绕在他身上，寻求受虐的快感。

他奔赴于你的怀抱，如 同海浪崩于岸礁。你的尖牙陷入他的皮肉中，他正啜泣着、扭动着、祈求着更多。这是永久的情感，在内部相同的废墟内找到，而你绝不会放弃这感觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Beta君MerryTmaking！


End file.
